Kegalauan Ichigo
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Ichigo yang sedang galau dan kesalahpahamannya.. Rukia yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap pemuda ini. sekuel dari My Brother and My Close Friend. Warning : Romance gaje?


FF request dari Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius…^^ After story of "My Brother and My Close Friend"

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH ****© Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning :**

**Disarankan membaca ini sambil dengerin song "Look Only At Me" by Taeyang BIG BANG *^^***

**::Please, Look Only At Me::**

**

* * *

**

Oke. Happy Reading!

**

* * *

**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ichigo tampak termenung. Ia jengah dengan semuanya. Ia sudah menunjukkan perasaannya secara nyata, tetapi kenapa gadis itu tak sadar juga. Ia malah lebih menatap ke pria lain daripada dirinya.

"Arghhh!" pemuda itu berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambut orangenya yang sejak awal sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan lagi.

"Hey Ichigo? Kau masih waras kan?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menegur pemuda orange itu. Ichigo menoleh mencari sumber suara yang sudah ia yakini suara cempreng dari boneka jelek berisi konpaku buatan. Kon. Tepat sekali.

"Heh.. Kon? Ada apa?" tanyanya balik, tetapi dengan nada yang tak bersemangat.

Mata boneka Kon langsung membulat. Anak ini salah makan apa sih? Kenapa jadi lesu seperti itu?

Kon dengan segera berlari ke arah Ichigo. Tanpa mengambil ancang-ancang atau persetujuan dari Ichigo, Kon langsung melompat dan mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Boneka itu dengan lincah berpegangan ke rambut orange Ichigo lalu memeriksa dahi Ichigo dengan telapak tangan bonekanya. "Tidak panas?" gumam Kon setengah berbisik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Ichigo langsung membanting Kon ke dinding kamar tanpa perasaan.

Kon merintih kesakitan. Ia mencoba bangun dan menggosok punggung bonekanya. "Ichigo sialan! Aku baik-baik ingin memeriksa keadaanmu kenapa malah melemparku!" ujarnya sewot.

"Hh..maafkan aku Kon, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini," ujar Ichigo kemudian berbalik ke jendela melihat awan sore berhiaskan semburat orange. Matahari hampir terbenam, seluruhnya.

"Lho? Kalian sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang selama ini terus menghantui pikiran Ichigo muncul tiba-tiba tanpa memberi tahu kalau akan datang.

"Nee-san~!" Kon langsung berlari manja ke arahnya. Tetapi seperti biasa, Rukia malah menepis boneka itu dan menendangnya jauh-jauh.

Ichigo melirik ke arah gadis itu sejenak dan memfokuskan pandangannya lagi-lagi ke arah terbenamnya matahari yang tinggal ujungnya saja.

"Ichigo?" gadis itu menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ya?" jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Eh?" Gadis itu yang tak lain Rukia langsung terkejut. Ada apa dengan Ichigo sebenarnya?

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Rukia kini sudah berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu. "Ichigo! Jawab aku!" ujarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia dan langsung berjalan menjauh, ia keluar dari kamar itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rukia menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kon? Ichigo kenapa?"

**~EvilKyuAngelTeuki~**

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Hari sudah gelap. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam menyambut bangunnya pemuda orange itu. Ia ada di atap sekolah.

Suasana sepi membuat pikiran Ichigo berlari kemana-mana. Ia sedang galau. Ia sangat lelah. Ia cemburu dan ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Saat melihat Rukia bersama orang itu, ia merasa cemburu. Ia ingin sekali menyeret Rukia jauh dari pria itu tetapi tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ichigo tahu, Rukia sangat mengharapkan pria itu. Rukia bahkan ingin sekali pria itu melihat dan mengakui keberadaannya. Dan semuanya sudah jelas setelah insiden kemarin. Rukia tak menerima pernyataannya. Bahkan Rukia malah dengan senang hati pergi dengan pria itu lalu meninggalkannya sendiri. Kasihan sekali Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Ichigo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengenal suara itu. Ichigo menatap ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ichigo!" suara itu terdengar kebih keras.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Ichigo waspada.

"Ini aku! Dirimu!" ujar suara itu lagi.

"Hah?" Ichigo langsung terkejut. "Hichigo?"

"Kau sadar juga rupanya," jawab suara itu yang ternyata adalah sisi gelap atau sisi hollow yang ada di dalam tubuh Ichigo.

"Ya, ada apa? Tak biasanya kau bicara padaku?" Ichigo cuek.

"Aish! Aku juga malas bicara padamu sebenarnya, tetapi ini penting!" ujar suara itu lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang polos. Benar-benar polos, saking polosnya bahkan apabila ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini, mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa pemuda ini tidak waras.

"Yak! Kau ini! Tahu tidak! Gara-gara kau sekarang aku jadi tersiksa!" Hichigo mulai sewot.

"Lho kenapa? Aku kan tidak menyiksamu!" jawab Ichigo lagi-lagi dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kalau kau galau justru membuatku seperti terhimpit. Lihat ini, duniaku makin sempit!" omel jiwa itu.

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Baka! Ini juga menyangkut dirimu tahu! Kalau kau tak mengendalikan emosimu saat ini juga aku bisa mati!" ujar makhluk itu. "Resikonya kau malah bisa menjadi gila!" Apa hubungannya sih?

Mata Ichigo membulat sempurna. "Aku gila?"  
"Iya! Masa kau tidak tahu! Kau sedang mengalami tekanan batin saat ini," jelas suara itu lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana mengatasinya?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Ia takut menjadi gila, ia 'kan belum menikah jadi ia tidak ingin gila terlebih dahulu.

"Pergi dan bicara padanya sebelum terlambat."

"Aku? Bicara apa?" tanya Ichigo polos tanpa perasaan.

"Kubunuh kau atau nyatakan perasaanmu!" Kelihatannya Hichigo sudah tidak sabar dengan sikap polosnya Ichigo.

Sebelum banyak berkomentar lagi Ichigo sudah ditendang oleh paman Zangetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "Selamat berjuang anak muda," ujar paman itu sambil melambaikan sapu tangan –yang entah ia dapat darimana– tanpa tahu kalau ternyata Ichigo malah tersangkut di ranting pohon depan sekolah.

**~EvilKyuAngelTeuk~**

"Aku pulang!" teriak Ichigo dengan tampang bête.

"Kakak sudah pulang? Kakak kemana saja? Kakak belum makan kan? Ayo makan kak, tadi aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan,"cerocos Yuzu.

Ichigo mengikuti ajakan Yuzu.

"ICHIGO ANAK AYAH! KAU KENAPA PULANG-PULANG LESU SEPERTI ITU!" Isshin berusaha melemparkan tendangan kasih sayang pada Ichigo tetapi ditepis dengan mudah olehnya. Pada akhirnya Isshin malah jatuh menabrak daun pintu dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"Kakak, tampangmu kusut sekali. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Karin tak mempedulikan keadaan. Ia asyik menikmati makanannya.

Ichigo berjalan tanpa melihat ataupun menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

Rukia yang sebenarnya sedang duduk di sana juga heran melihat kelakuan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba aneh. "Apa kau sakit Ichigo?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ichigo yang sudah duduk di kursinya langsung menajamkan pendengaran dan memfokuskan pandangan. Gadis itu duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya sedang memegang sumpit di tangan kirinya. Ia menatap dengan kedua mata violetnya yang indah penuh rasa kekhawatiran, imut sekali. Jantung Ichigo langsung berdebar tak karuan, bahkan meledak-ledak. Ia tidak bisa menahannya untuk kali ini. Benar kata Hichigo, kalau tidak segera dikatakan nanti ia bisa berumur pendek dan cepat mati. Hipotesis darimana itu? ==

BRAKK

Ichigo berdiri dan langsung menggebrak meja pada saat itu juga dengan wajah garang. Ia sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Yuzu yang sedang membantu ayahnya langsung terkejut, Isshin yang tadi teler kini siaga, Karin yang sedang asyik mengunyah langsung menelan makanannya, Rukia yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya diam di tempat menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku serius saat mengatakan itu! Aku serius!" ujarnya pada Rukia. Rukia tampak terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan sikap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba.

"Rukia! Tolong lihat aku! Lihatlah aku! Jangan hanya melihatnya!" teriak Ichigo. Rukia yang tidak tahu maksud Ichigo menjadi semakin bingung melihat tingkah aneh pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Apa maksudmu Ichigo?" tanyanya.

Isshin, Yuzu, dan Karin terdiam melihat Ichigo yang saat ini sudah seperti binatang buas tak terkendali.

"Kau… Argh! Sudah kubilang! Lihatlah aku! Jangan hanya melihat Byakuya lagi! Hanya melihatku. Sekali saja, tolong, lihatlah aku," pinta Ichigo pada akhirnya. Ia kemudian jatuh terduduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ia sangat lemah.

Rukia langsung mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan tuan jeruk?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut tetapi menusuk. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Lihatlah aku?" jawabnya polos.

"Ehm bukan. Bukan yang itu." Rukia menggeleng.

"Hanya melihatku?" Ichigo berkata lagi. Emosinya tadi langsung menguap. Mungkin ia memang seharusnya berkata sejak awal atau tidak sama sekali.

"Bukan! Sebelum yang itu," ujar Rukia gemas.

"Argh?"

BLETAKK

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala orange Ichigo.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menjitakku!" Ichigo sewot sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena jitak.

"Baka! Tadi kau bilang tentang Byakuya Nii-sama! Ingat tidak!" marah Rukia.

"Owh yang itu ternyata." Ichigo manggut-manggut. Rukia langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aaaa…itu lupakan saja!" Ichigo langsung merinding melihat tatapan Rukia.

"Jelaskan padaku!" tuntut Rukia.

"Sudah tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan," ujar Ichigo.

"Cepat katakan!" bentak Rukia.

"Apaan sih! Aku sudah mengatakannya!" elak Ichigo lagi.

"Jujur saja, kau salah paham dengan Byakuya Nii-sama kan?" ujar Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

BINGO! Tepat sekali.

"Buahahaha..hahahaha!" Terdengar suara tawa menggelegar. Ichigo dan Rukia secara bersamaan mengarahkan tatapan pada sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata ayah Ichigo sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Karin tertawa juga tetapi tidak sekeras ayahnya. Yuzu hanya tersenyum sambil menahan geli.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia secara bersamaan. Mereka kemudian saling tatap dengan perasaan tak mengerti.

"Hahahaha…ahhaha…" Isshin masih tertawa keras. "Kalian berdua itu! Agar kalian bisa mengerti apa harus langsung aku nikahkan saja! Sama-sama bodoh dan tak mau mengakui! Ahahaha…!" Ayah Ichigo bicara sambil tetap tertawa.

Ichigo dan Rukia mencerna perkataan Isshin dengan baik-baik. Saat mereka sadar wajah mereka langsung semerah tomat. Memalukan.

**~EvilKyuAngelTeuk~**

Keesokan harinya di Seoul Society. Ichigo dan Rukia mendapat perintah untuk menemui kapten divisi ke-6 setelah mendapat laporan dari Ayah Ichigo. *Nah lho?*

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Rukia.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Rukia pura-pura tidak tahu padahal dalam hati deg-degan setengah mati.

"Masalah yang dulu itu!" ujar Ichigo gemas.

"Nani?" Rukia berhenti berjalan. Ia memutar otaknya pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Yang ini :

"_Byakuya, aku punya satu permintaan," ujar Ichigo dengan nada serius. Byakuya tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ichigo pun tak mempedulikan hal itu dan masih melanjutkan kata-katanya yang notabene bisa mengagetkan seluruh isi Soul Society. "Aku akan menikahi Rukia."_

Atau yang ini :

"_Kau… Argh! Sudah kubilang! Lihatlah aku! Jangan hanya melihat Byakuya lagi! Hanya melihatku. Sekali saja, tolong, lihatlah aku," pinta Ichigo_

"Hey Rukia?" Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunanya. Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung blushing.

"Eh? Mukamu merah kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Baka! Tanyakan saja pada kakakku!" Rukia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian dengan penuh banyak pertanyaan.

"Kenapa dia?" Ichigo tampak linglung. "Hey, Rukia! Tunggu! Bukankan kita memang akan ke tempat kakakmu? Kenapa kau malah pergi?" Ichigo dengan segera mengejar gadis itu yang entah sudah lari kemana.

**~EvilKyuAngelTeuk~**

**EPILOG**

"Kemana saja mereka!," ujar Byakuya emosi. "Mereka harus segera meresmikan hubungan! Kalau tidak jelas nanti akan salah paham! Ckck," decaknya masih dengan penuh emosi.

KLEKK

Pena yang ia pegang tiba-tiba langsung patah. "Yah! Pena kesayanganku! Hadiah dari istri tercintaku. Kenapa patah?" ujar Byakuya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbayangkan.

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

Maaf kalau endingnya gaje ya. ,

Semoga tidak mengecewakan! RnR please~~ ***Deep bow* **^^ selesai Sabtu, 26 February 2011 00:49


End file.
